


Your Voice

by PeachyVulpixie



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyVulpixie/pseuds/PeachyVulpixie
Summary: You’re having the worst day ever and Henry comes home early to make you feel better.
Relationships: Henry Cavill - Relationship, Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 42





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been have a a very shitty week and I just wanted to write something to try to make myself feel better. I am really scared to post this only because I recently read another Henry comfort fic and I don’t want anyone to think that I plagiarized. I’m fairly new to the Henry Cavill fandom and so I’m unsure how tight-knit the community is. Please be gentle. For now at least 😉
> 
> p.s. I don’t have a beta (and probably never will because I’m impatient) so I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.

Today was the worst day of my life. It must have been “Fuck My Feelings” day because it seemed like everyone was out to get me just to see who could make me cry first.

No matter how hard I tried, none of my clients left happy, my coworkers were talking shit about me behind my back and my boss yelled at me and threatened to fire me. My son’s father had to push back his flight because of passport issues, so I had to go another week without seeing my baby. To make matters even worse my boyfriend was off on-location filming for his new movie and he took his dog, leaving me completely alone in his massive home.

So now here I am sitting in his huge house completely alone with silent tears streaming down my face.

I looked out into the open not really seeing whatever my eyes locked onto. A glass of wine and a half-full bottle to my right and my phone to my left. I had left a message for Henry to call me when he could. I just needed to hear his voice.

I loved the deep reverberations I felt run down my spine whenever he spoke. I loved how his accent made every syllable so much more beautiful. His voice was just so comforting, like the tight warm bear hugs he gives me almost constantly when he is home. It’s only been six weeks but it felt like six months. I missed him so much.

The phone finally rang snapping me out of my empty musings. I sighed seeing Henry’s picture on my caller ID.

“Hey.” I sighed bringing the phone up to my ear.

“Hello, my love.” His voice rumbled in my ear and a small smile graced my lips.

“Hi!” A sob shot it’s way through my body and I dropped my head against the countertop.

Everything just boiled over and a wave of sobs and tears consumed my being. Henry just let me cry it out while he listened on the other side of the phone.

"Feel better, my love?" He spoke once my sobbing began to subside.

"Yeah."

"Good. Tell me what happened."

I regaled to him everything that happened today. I heard him snicker as my southern accent slipped into my words the more passionately I spoke. It felt so good to just rant without fear of hurting someone's feelings.

“I’m so sorry you had such a shit day love. How can I make you feel better?”

“I just needed to hear your voice.” he chuckled on the other end.

“What do you want me to say?”

“I don't know, tell me about your day, read me a bedtime story, William Shatner the fucking Macarena. I don't care, I just need to hear your voice. It makes me feel better.” she smiled at the laugh he released at her request.

"That was a good one love. I think I have a better idea. I'm going to give you some instructions and you have to follow every one without question. Understand?"

I sat up straighter in my seat very intrigued with what he had planned.

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl. Where are you right now?"

"In the kitchen, sitting at the island."

"Okay. What are you wearing?"

"Just one of your t-shirts." Being the short woman that I am I was practically drowning in any shirt of his.

"Hmm." He grunted in approval. "I wish I could see that. Go to the restroom and run a hot bath." 

I followed his instructions walking upstairs to the master bedroom's ensuite where the largest tub in the house was. Henry continued talking while I ran the bath, telling me all that he was allowed to about his day.

When the bath was ready he instructed me to get in and close my eyes and just relax as he told me the story of how he felt when he met me. Something I had heard plenty of times before but never tired of hearing.

I was so entranced by his voice that I didn't even notice the squeak of the floorboards nor the creak of the door as it opened. I felt him more than heard him as his large figure displaced the air pressure in the room. I opened my eyes, finding his immediately as a sad smile graced my lips.

"Hello, my love." He whispered.

"Hi." I replied in a small voice before the sobs wracked my body again.

Henry quickly stripped his clothes off and slid into the tub behind me. He held me tight to his chest rubbing circles on my arms as he let me cry.

"Let it all out, love. I'm here now."


End file.
